Black Beauty
by starmienight
Summary: What was it that drew her to him? Kagome saves a dead Itachi after his battle with Sasuke. After caring for him both fall in love, but Sasuke is lurking in the shadows and what he wants he gets. AU. Rating T but may change
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's well I'm sorry I haven't posted any new chapter on my story The Person I Once Knew, but it seems that I lost the new chapter plus I had a virus plus I have started school and since I'm in PAP classes I have a ton of work to do. So when I found a little bit of time this just popped into my head. I've been reading lot of of this kind of crossover and decided 'what ta heck why not give it a try' and so this was born. **

First Sight

She watched as the man stumbled on his feet blood dripping from his face and covering most of his body. He walked and stood in front of the young man. She saw his lips move and then smile. The young man looked at him in fear as the man brought his bloody fingers up to his face. His fingers trailed blood down the middle of his face as he fell down next to him.

Rain suddenly started falling and the man still stood their in shock, and then he suddenly fell next to the dead form. They were like that for a long time.

Kagome walked from behind the broken building she was hiding in. She never expected to see all of this.

This morning she was feeling restless and decided for a walk out. After about a mile of walking she ended up spacing out, when she finally was brought to her sense she found herself witnessing their fight.

Kagome knelt down in front of the dead man and paid attention to him seeing that the other guy was fine. "Such an awful way to die." She whispered down to him.

"Sesshomaru can you please help me take him back to the village."

"Hn, you're as sharp as ever."

She looked behind her shoulder to see him leaning against one of the broken walls.

"It's odd to see you caring for him in a unprofessional way."

She turned her head back around. "I don't know what you mean. I just feel pity for him that's all."

He raised a brow. "Do you now."

A uncomfortable silence came between them, until Kagome decided to break it.

"Quit standing there and just help me with him. I can feel somebody coming towards here."

Sesshomaru sighed and walked towards both of them. He lifted up the man blood soaking through his white haori.

"What about the other one." He said tilting his towards the other man.

"He's not hurt much. He'll survive and I have a feeling that the person that is coming here will take care of him."

"If you say so."

Kagome made motions with her hands and all three of them disappeared in a rush of leaves.

…...

"Hey Kagome and Sesshomaru are back." A little kid screamed. A bunch of kids crowded around the both tall figures but were in awe at the person being carried by one of them.

Kagome smiled down at them while Sesshomaru had a face of disinterest.

"Children go back to where you were." The kids turned their head and saw the head priestess coming towards them.

"Hai, Kikyo-san."

The children yelled in unison and ran back to were they where. Kikyo smiled warmly and Kagome and Sesshomaru but frowned when she saw the bloodied man.

"What happened?"

Kagome sighed.

"I found him dead and being the kind caring person that I was. I brought him back with us."

"Are you going to try and revive him."

"Yes." She said bluntly.

Kikyo's eyes widened. She had expected for Kagome to just have a ceremony for him and then bury him. She never would have expected her to revive the man. She looked at her and saw something in her eyes. An emotion she never expected for her to have. She then understood.

"As you wish."

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome walked inside a manor. Servant's bowed down to them not commenting at the odd presence. Kagome opened the door to one of the guest rooms and Sesshomaru laid the man down on the bed.

"Is that all you're going to need."

Kagome shook her head.

"No, can you stay with me while I do the spell. I don't think I'm going to be able to move once I'm done."

Sesshomaru nodded and stood against the corner of the room.

Kagome looked down at the man's lifeless eyes.

'You seemed happy when you died, I hope you don't hate me once I'm done.'

She placed her glowing blue hands on top of his heart. The light engulfed both of them and for a moment nothing happened, but then she felt the light thumping of a heart after a full minute she felt the heart thump louder. She looked at his eyes and saw color come back. The man blinked and his face contorted in pain. His eyes widened and he started gasping out loud. His hands grabbed hers and his nails dug on her skin.

She winced but still kept on going. After a minute of his suffering he calmed down and closed his eyes his breath heavy. She stopped and blacked out at the lack of strength.

Sesshomaru grabbed her before she could hit the ground and carried her bridal style. She glared down at the sleeping man.

"I hope you are worth what she just gave." He said and carried his precious bundle towards her room.

**Okay please review and tell me what you think. Please no flames. And if I get enough reviews I will post the next chapter faster. **

**Oh yeah this takes place in an AU. So somethings might be different. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guy's. Well sorry for the long wait, but this chapter has been killing me. I've been writting and deleting it for the past week. For some reason I don't want to disappoint you guys. So I hope you enjoy. Also please review. No flames please.**

**Oh yeah, thank you to all you guys who reviewed it meant a lot to me to have some feed back on how I did. **

A New Beginning

Blood. Everything was covered in blood. Itachi watched from afar as he witnessed what he did long ago. He watched his emotionless sharigan eyes slice his mother and father and turn his younger brother's world into his worst nightmare. He averted his eyes away. Always deep down he had always felt despair at what he did, remorse that his younger brother was filled with so much hatred that he was blinded by it.

A shining white light shone from behind him illuminating the darkness. Itachi hesitated caught between light or darkness. Could he be forgiven for what he did? He looked one last time at his sins. Could he really be forgiven? Making up his mind he walked towards the light. Walking towards what he hoped was a new beginning. Walking away from his sins.

Itachi opened his eyes expecting to see hell or heaven but was baffled only seeing shadows playing on top of a ceiling. He sat up and took notice that he was laying on a bed wearing what looked to be a black haori and also hakamas a candle was lit next to him casting enough light for him to take notice of his surroundings.

The room was huge but it barely had anything only the bed and small table next to it. A window with the drapes drawn was far to his left. He stood up but the moment he did a strike of pain came from his chest. He hunched over and grasped at his chest gasping. If his surroundings didn't convince him this surely did. He was definitely not dead.

"You shouldn't be up unless you wish to reopen some of your wounds." Itachi whipped his head towards a dark corner and saw as a booted foot stepped out of the shadows and then a whole body. Cold golden eyes gleamed up at him and somewhere deep inside Itachi's cold heart he could feel a sliver of fear.

Itachi suddenly found himself pinned to one of the walls what seemed to be a clawed hand wrapped around his throat.

"I still don't understand what she saw in you to save your worthless life."

Itachi activated his sharigan and glared at the man. Now that the man was out of the shadows he could see his face clearly. Long silver hair flowed behind his back and bangs covered his forehead and what seemed to be a blue crescent moon. Twin maroon stripes where on each of cheeks. In all this man looked like a cold merciless killer.

Sesshomaru glared down heatedly at the man with red eyes. He tightened his grip on his neck before letting him go. What was so special about him? Both men never looked away from the other and a eerie silence settle in.

"Hey! Sesshomaru is the dead guy awake yet." Sesshomaru sighed, leave it to Inuyasha to be this loud at this time of morning.

Inuyasha opened the door with a bang not caring if he was disrupting anything and looked between Sesshomaru and the man that was brought in a week ago.

"Am I interrupting something." He said baffled. Noticing the tension between the two.

Itachi looked at the white haired dog eared man. He was wearing red hakamas and haori. He had the same golden eyes as the man in front of him.

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples and sighed. "No, but now that you're here you can give him a tour of the village."

Inuyasha looked at Itachi uncertain.

"Are you sure it's safe what about…"

"I've already checked him. Now if you'll excuse me I have some matters to attend to." Sesshomaru interrupted him and walked out leaving the door.

"Stuck up bastard." Inuyasha muttered under his breath. He looked over at the man who was against the wall.

"Well seems that I'm stuck with you so you might as well tell me your name."

The man looked at him weirdly. "Itachi." He said simply.

"Nice to meet you Itachi I'm Inuyasha. Hurry up and put on your shoes so we can get this tour out of the way." He threw something at him and walked out of the room.

Itachi looked down at what he caught and saw that they were some type of shoes that weren't sandals. (It look's like those Chinese martial arts shoes)

"Hurry up we don't have all day!" Inuyasha yelled annoyed.

Itachi walked out the room and saw Inuyasha leaning against the wall.

"Took you long enough just to put on some shoes. Let's go."

He started walking down the hall Itachi following.

As they walked every servant bowed down to them and Itachi took notice that each servant had an unusual feature. Some had some type of animal ears on top of their head while others had markings on their faces. But what stood out the most was the fangs.

Inuyasha saw him looking, "Their demons and half demons if you're wondering."

Itachi looked at Inuyasha. "What are you?"

"Me, well I'm a half breed and Lord fluffy back there is a full one. We are dog demons to be exact." As he said that he saw his white dog ears twitch.

"So you are basically a jinchuriki."

Inuyasha looked at him confused. "What the hell is a jinchuriki."

Itachi was about to explain but Inuyasha interrupted him.

"Well any way's, we were born like this us half breed were born from both a demon and human parents, while full demons were born from both demon parents."

They made their way outside and Itachi saw the manor looked even bigger from the outside then the inside. The courtyard had people rushing left and right and people were walking out and in from the gates.

Itachi followed Inuyasha out of the gates and walked towards the path leading them to a village. As they made their way towards the center of the village people old and young greeted them.

"Inuyasha!" A woman made her way through the crowded center. She had long brown hair in a low ponytail and bangs covered her forehead and she had brown eyes. She had such a serene face. "Kikyo." They both embraced each other and Itachi felt out of place just watching them.

The woman know as Kikyo turned towards him and offered him a smile.

"Hello there, my name is Kikyo the head priestess of this village." She said and bowed to him.

"Itachi." He said and bowed also.

Kikyo looked startled at just his one answered reply.

"Hn, don't get offended his not much of a talker."

"Oh, that's alright. Welcome to the village of Edo, Itachi."

Kikyo faced Inuyasha and her face became serious. "We have a problem with one of the barriers and I can't find Kagome anywhere."

"Huh, leave it to the wench to disappear at a time like this. I'll help out, but when I see her I am so going to give her a beating."

Inuyasha turned to Itachi.

"I'll have to cut the tour short, but Sesshomaru did say he already checked you so you should be fine by yourself. If you want to go back to the manor just follow the same path, the guards shouldn't give you trouble since they saw you with me."

He knelt on the ground and Kikyo went on his back.

"Well I'll see you later." He jumped on top of the roofs and jumped out of sight.

Itachi sighed. What was he to do now? Not wanting to go back to the manor he decided to just walk around and see what this place was.

As he walked he could see people staring at him and whispering.

"He's the man Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome brought with them a week ago." One man whispered.

"I wonder why they saved him." Another whispered.

"Our Lady must have a big kind heart." An old lady whispered.

Itachi grew interested at this 'lady Kagome'. If he had heard correct it was she who saved him.

As the day went on Itachi learned that this was no ninja village. Demons, half demons, and humans seemed to live together in harmony.

As the day turned into twilight Itachi found himself away from the village and in a field full of flowers.

He sat down and pondered on what he was to do now. People already thought he was dead. Maybe just maybe he could start anew here. He did after all wanted to have a new beginning, and this village didn't seem to have any wars.

He would just have to wait and see where this brought him. Night had already fallen, Itachi stood up and started making his way back to the manor. He never noticed the person leaning behind a nearby tree looking at him.

Kagome watched the man who's name was Itachi make his way back. A sad smile played on her lips. The look in his eyes was of a person who has been through so much. She clutched her hand on her chest and looked down at the ground. "A person who has been through so much, huh." She whispered.

She looked up at the full moon and closed her eyes. In a blink of an eye she was gone in a flurry of leaves and petals.

**Hope you liked it. Next chapter is the fateful meeting. It might depend how long I post it depending on the reviews. So please review. Remember please no flames. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys well here's another chapter sorry for the little delay, but test and projects have been piling up at me. Well in this chapter some things well for me might confuse you, but it will be explained in the next. Please review and no flames. **

A Fateful Meeting

Itachi walked towards the opening of the gates and saw a bunch of soldiers gathered there. He noticed a white haired head with a pair of dog ears in the pack.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and his nose detected the scent of Itachi. He turned and saw him walking up the road.

"There you are. I thought you had gotten lost or ran away." He said running towards him.

He flung his arm around his shoulder and led him inside the gates.

"Come on we're already late for dinner."

As they passed by the group of guards they started heading towards the village.

"What are they going to the village for?"

Inuyasha looked straight ahead as he answered.

"There just going to bring back somebody who has already stayed out passed their curfew."

"Curfew?"

"Yeah, Kagome or 'Lady Kagome' as you've heard some people around the village call her. She's not meant to go outside for a long time…"

"Master Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru told me to tell you, you will not be fed if you are not present at the dining room in five minutes." A maid called out from the door way.

"Leave it to Lord Fluffy." Inuyasha sighed under his breath. "Well come on before he decides to not leave us any food."

He walked inside his hands behind his head and left Itachi to follow him.

…...

Kagome walked around the village after spying at Itachi looking at the street vendors and seeing if anything caught her eye.

"Lady Kagome, Lady Kagome!"

Children ran towards her and circled around her tugging at the sleeves of her kimono. "Play a game with us." They begged.

Kagome smiled tenderly down at them as she bent down to their height.

"Sorry children, but Lady Kagome has to come back home."

A chorus of whines echoed as the children stepped away from her.

Kagome stood up and turned to face the guards.

"Did he really have to send all of you after me." She said emotionlessly not showing any emotion on how pissed she really was.

"We are sorry my lady but Lord Sesshomaru is just trying to…"

"…keep you safe. Yeah I know."

She waved at the children and started walking away. She stopped and turned her head side ways.

"Well aren't you guys coming."

…...

Itachi watched appalled as Inuyasha stuffed his face with a chicken leg and basically everything that was in his plate. It looked like his mouth could hold in it a whole watermelon. He looked at where Sesshomaru was eating and saw how mannerly he was using the fork and knife. It seemed that this two were complete opposites in both character and manners.

The door to the dining room opened and in walked one of the guards. He bowed down to Sesshomaru.

"My lord, Lady Kagome has been returned. She went to her room and said she was not eating dinner today. Sesshomaru glared at that but composed himself with a sigh.

"Leave her for now, I will see her later, but make sure she does not leave the manor. Make sure guards are posted around the ground's perimeter."

"Yes, my lord." The guard bowed and left.

"I wonder if she's feeling sick." Kikyo who was sitting besides Inuyasha asked worry in her voice.

"Ah, don't worry knowing her she's probably sulking because she had to been retrieved and is mad at Sesshomaru right now so she's refusing to eat, knowing this will annoy him." Inuyasha said not noticing that he was right on target about it annoying Sesshomaru.

"Well maybe I should check on her just in case."

"Don't." Was the sharp response that came from the taiyokai. Kikyo stopped midway from getting up and sat back down.

"I will check on her later. Leave her alone."

Kikyo seemed to have been angered at what he said.

"Sesshomaru you know you can't be controlling of her like that. Yes we all have to look after her because of weak she is now, but that doesn't mean we have to dictate how long she can be out or where she can go. I know last time you promised her a little bit of freedom, you didn't give it to her since you followed her.

Sesshomaru stood up and made his way to the door.

"Yes I followed her but look at what that little bit of freedom I gave her brought her. Him. If I had never let her leave to wherever she wanted she wouldn't be like this. She wouldn't have saved him and bring upon herself this fate."

With a glare towards Itachi, Sesshomaru walked out and left all three of them in silence.

Kikyo brought her hands to her face. She smiled sadly.

"That stubborn dog."

Inuyasha stood up and hugged from behind.

"You shouldn't worry we are only doing this because we care to much for her that we don't want her to be hurt."

Itachi watched everything and processed it in his mind. So it seems that Sesshomaru was blaming him for something that he knew nothing of.

The scrape of his chair against the tiled floor alerted the hugging couple.

"If it's alright I will be going to my room now."

"Yeah just make sure not to get lost."

Was the last thing Itachi heard as the door closed behind him.

…...

"What do you want Sesshomaru." Kagome said. She was sitting on the window seat looking out at the moon. He whole for was silhouetted by the silver light. Making her glow ethereal.

Sesshomaru stepped besides her.

"Why did you not want to eat."

Kagome sighed. "I just didn't feel like it okay, and no I wasn't trying to annoy you. I just didn't feel well to eat is all."

Sesshomaru frowned at that.

"Are you not feeling well right now."

Kagome abruptly stood up and faced Sesshomaru.

"Stop it! Stop it already." She shouted. Her spiritual powers suddenly flared.

"Stop treating me like a porcelain doll. Yes I know I'm not healthy like I used to be, and I know my life is in danger if I go overboard on things but still…"

"Why did you have to save him?"

The question caught her off guard.

"What?"

"Why did you save him." He said getting closer at her and looking menacingly.

"I…I saved him because I couldn't just come back and leave him there. He didn't deserve to die like that. Something inside me was pulling me towards him, and you know what I don't regret saving him, yes because of that the Sacred Jewel reacted to my powers and now it's endangering my life…" Her spiritual powers spiked even higher.

She stopped talking as she suddenly started coughing up blood. Her spiritual powers disappeared. But it only brought her even more coughing fits.

Sesshomaru suddenly carried her to her bed and sat her up. Kagome was still coughing blood.

He made his youki flare up and surround her. The jewel suddenly made its presence know and started glowing on her chest where her heart was.

The jewel sucked in his youki and this made Kagome stop coughing.

He laid her down on the bed and started wiping the blood away with his sleeve.

"I still don't regret saving him." Kagome whispered as she closed her eyes and fell asleep from exhaustion.

Sesshomaru stared down at her tenderly down at her he leaned down and kissed her.

He leaned back and traced his hand across her cheek. Even if she didn't know how he felt for her he will always love her from a far. He stood up and left the room, not hearing when she whispered. That other man's name.

"Itachi."

…...

It was later on at night when Itachi roamed the gardens. He was feeling restless and decided to take a walk to clear his mind. As he turned the corner he stopped as he saw a woman sitting next to the fountain looking up at the moon.

Kagome looked up at the moon letting it comfort her. After the whole ordeal with Sesshomaru she slept for what seemed like a whole day only to wake up to find it was still night. So to comfort her she came to the gardens and let the scent of the flowers, the warm summer breeze, and the glow of the moon, lull her away from everything.

The sound of breathing made Kagome's head snap to the side and come face to face with the man she had saved. His black eyes roamed her as if calculating her.

Itachi stared at the woman in front of him, she had black blue hair cascading down her back and blue eyes shone from her face. She was clad in a white nightgown that looked to go down to above her knees and was wearing white slippers.

Kagome stood up and both stood there in uncomfortable silence.

"You, you're the woman who saved me aren't you, Lady Kagome." He said breaking the silence.

Kagome's eyes widened.

"How do you know, I can by all means be a maid or something." She said glaring at him.

She watched as a smirk played on his lips.

"No maid can afford a nightgown like that or slippers, and you couldn't possibly be any of Sesshomaru's or Inuyasha's relations although you do look like Kikyo."

Kagome huffed at that she turned her head away from him.

She was totally surprised when he suddenly knelt in front of her.

"I thank you for saving me, even though at first I was ready to die, thank you for giving me another chance in life, another chance towards a new beginning."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Kagome snatched her hand and held it against her chest as a blush started forming on her cheeks.

"W-what were you doing."

Itachi stood up and sat down next to the fountain.

"I was just showing my gratitude." He said closing his eyes.

Kagome sat next to him.

"You really do show gratitude in a weird way Itachi."

Itachi opened his eyes and looked at her. She just smiled at him.

"You didn't think I would save somebody and not know their name now would you?"

"Hm." He said and turned his head looking forward.

They spent the whole time getting to now each other and Itachi for the first time felt comfortable around a girl. A girl who was no older than his brother. She wasn't any fan girl, she didn't swoon at his smiles, or giggle annoyingly.

"I'm glad you are doing fine. When I saw you die I couldn't stand there and do nothing. By the way who was that man who you fought."

Itachi looked down at the ground.

"It's better if he is left in the past."

Kagome didn't question any more she looked up at the sky and saw splashes of pink and purple creeping from the horizon the moon was already starting to vanish.

"It's already morning." She said disappointment evident in her voice.

"It seems it is." Itachi said.

Kagome stood up and walked towards the middle of the garden she turned around and faced him her hands behind her back.

"Will you later on come with me to the village. Well, mostly sneak out of here to go to the village with me. I don't have anybody to be with who are my age. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are too overprotective to be with and Kikyo is to busy to have anytime to be with me. Will you." She said her eyes looking hopeful.

Itachi smiled gently at her. She reminded him so much of his brother when he was younger and asked him to train him.

"I will."

She broke into a smile and her eyes started sparkling.

"Thank you so much. I can't wait till later on."

She turned around and started running back inside. Before going inside she turned and waved at him.

Itachi stayed outside and watched the sunrise before he went inside.

Never noticing a pair of angry golden eyes that watched the whole exchange.

**Please review and no flames. Next chapter might be up next week depending if I'll have time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys sorry for the long wait, but I had to focus a lot on my school work, not to mention our Final exams. Well here is the next chapter. Remember please no flames and please can I at least have 5 to 10 reviews please, it will mean a lot to me to have some feedback and it encourages me to write faster. **

A day Interrupted

Kagome ran through the hallways trying to find Itachi. She had already checked his room, the dining hall, garden, and library, but found him nowhere there.

"Milady, please don't run." One of the maids said scandalized by her lady's behavior as she ran by her.

"Sorry." Kagome turned her head around and smiled apologetically, but still kept on running. She didn't notice the person in front of her until she crashed into his chest and almost fell only to be caught by arms that wrapped around her waist.

Startled blue eyes looked up only to be met with cold coal black eyes.

"Itachi." She breathed. Her face suddenly transformed from shock to happiness.

"I was looking everywhere for you. Are you ready to leave." Suddenly she noticed the whispering around them and saw the maids whispering to each other some even were blushing, at the position there lady and the man who nobody knew nothing about were in.

"Huh, what's wrong." She said clueless. Itachi who already knew what the whispering was about withdrew his hands from her waist and stepped back from her. Kagome just shrugged it away and grabbed Itachi's hand and dragged him towards the front door.

"Come on, before it get's late."

…

Itachi watched as Kagome looked at the stands that the merchants lined up with merchandise.

"Good evening Milady can I interest you in this lovely locket, it has been imported from the far east and it will look very beautiful for someone such as you." He said as he showed her a silver heart shaped locket that was intertwined with a leaved root and at the end was a rose in bloom.

Kagome looked at the prize of the necklace wanting to buy it but when she saw the price of it she flinched.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't have enough on me to buy it." She said, feeling down. She really wanted the locket, but with only having so much that Sesshomaru gives her, she couldn't afford it. She grabbed Itachi's sleeve and pulled him after her.

They spend there whole day basically sightseeing with Kagome properly showing him a tour of the village and what it had to offer. Kagome brought them lunch and sat beneath a tree eating and enjoying each other's company. The villagers watched the couple as they enjoyed their day. 'How can a man like that compare to Lord Sesshomaru.' Some said. 'I heard that it's his fault our Lady is sick.' Some said maliciously. 'But I they look cute together.' Some teenagers said dreamily. They watched the beauty of the whole village walking with the man who wasn't so half bad looking all though he was third to their Lord and his half-brother. Itachi heard all of this and glanced down at Kagome but she looked like she didn't hear it, if she did she acted like it didn't bother her.

By some coincidence, they ended up sitting in the very same place where Itachi was last night and where Kagome spied on him.

Kagome laid down and closed her eyes, letting the sun warm her up. Both stayed in silence.

"Why is it that Sesshomaru seems to be blaming me for something that has happened to you?" Itachi said bluntly, breaking the silence.

Kagome opened her eyes and sighed. She sat up and brought her knees up to her chest.

"Has he been bothering you with it?" He didn't say anything and she took that as a yes.

"This all started when I first saved you." She whispered, drawing Itachi's attention.

"You see, I'm the protector of this Jewel, and for some reason long ago it merged into my body basically it became like my heart. But how that happen is another story. Well, when I revived you, it made me use the powers of the Jewel. For some reason my powers were dormant and when I used it, it brought back a long ago battle within the jewel between good and evil, along with my powers. And now my body suffers the consequences every time I use my powers since they unbalance sometimes either good or evil."

Itachi processed everything she said while looking out at the clearing.

"But, I don't regret anything." He snapped his head towards her. She was looking down at the ground a blush apparent in her face. How can she be saying that, he practically made her an invalid, much worse he has endangered her life.

She suddenly stood up and stretched.

"Wow it's turning late already, let's head back and get back before…"

She stopped mid-sentence and looked towards the trees. He could hear crashing noises and saw trees start coming down. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Hurry, we have to get out of here." She said running and pulling him behind her, the started running back to the village. He looked behind him and saw what seemed to be some type of ogre come out of the forest and start chasing them.

'I have to get him to safety.' She suddenly tripped on a her feet and both of them sprawled on the floor.

The ogre brought it's club down towards Itachi.

Kagome in the last minute jumped in front of him and placed a barrier in front of them.

The sacred jewel started pulsing within her. The ogre banged and banged on the barrier but couldn't crack it.

"The Sacred Jewel, give it to me!" It roared.

Kagome could feel her health start giving way.

'I can't give way, I have to keep it up. It will be only a matter of minutes before Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, or Kikyo locate my spiritual pressure.'

Kagome brought both of her hands upward and blew the demon away. Her barrier disappeared, she grabbed Itachi's hand again and both started running again. Kagome suddenly stopped and started coughing. 'No not now, not here.' Blood started spurting out. She went down on her knees and her coughs came out harsher. Itachi looked behind them and saw the ogre getting up. By instinct he reached inside his shirt, but found no weapon. He cursed, he activated his sharigan going to plan two he made the proper hand signs and blew a fireball at the ogre. It engulfed it and disintegrated it.

He turned around and knelt where Kagome was now lying, she had fainted and her breaths were coming out in gasps. He picked her up and was about to run back to village, when suddenly the tip of a sword was pressed at his neck.

"Get, your filthy hands off of her." Itachi turned around and saw Sesshomaru standing behind him glaring at him with hate filled eyes.

**Remeber 5 to 10 reviews and no flames. Until next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys for the long wait, But it has been a tiring month. Well here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy and please review. I would love you guys if I at least get 15 reviews. No flames remember. Hope you enjoy. **

**Time **

Kagome opened her eyes groggily not to find the blue sky over her head, but to white gauze. She jolted up awake and found herself laying in her bed back in her room. She looked out the window and saw that it was already night the moon was up high.

A sudden flash of white came from the dark corner in her room and Kagome found herself pinned down on the bed with Sesshomaru holding her down.

She gasped and stared up at glaring cold golden eyes.

"Sesshomaru." She whispered. Never in her entire time of her knowing him has he ever before acted this way.

"Do you know how worried I was." He said in a deadly calm voice, hiding the brutal anger underneath. Silence followed Kagome stayed silent and just looked at him with wide eyes. Sesshomaru not wanting her to see anymore of his emotions laid his head on her shoulders and hugged her.

On instinct Kagome wrapped her hands around his shoulders and held him. Both stayed frozen entwined in each others arms.

Kagome suddenly stiffened when she felt warm lips skim their way up her throat and around the edge of her mouth. Sesshomaru leaned back and looked at her, lust and love were reflected from his eyes. He leaned down and was and touched his lips with hers.

He pinned her hands above her head and deepened his kiss. Kagome tried to evade the unfamiliar emotions that were invading deep within herself, but was fighting a losing battle. She also deepened her kiss and moaned out loud. They would have taken it a bit farther when suddenly someone knocked on the door.

Both separated, their breathing coming out in gasps. Sesshomaru got off of her and walked towards the door. He opened it only to find a servant bowing at him.

"Milord there is an issue that needs your assistance."

Sesshomaru sighed, could there ever be a moment were he was not needed.

"Very well I will be there in a moment." The servant bowed and left.

Sesshomaru turned around and faced Kagome. "You are not to leave the manor or go off and visit that human." Was his short command and left her.

Kagome sat there fuming. 'How dare he order her around on were to go and who to see and just leave her here.' She stood up and left her room. 'Well you know what I don't have to listen to him.'

She spent who knows how long wandering the halls trying to find Itachi. She stopped a passing servant and asked her where he was. The servant hesitated for a minute but directed her to a room, his room.

She knocked lightly and listened only to silence. She knocked again and when no one answered she turned the knob only to find it unlocked and opened the door slightly.

"Itachi." She whispered. She entered the room and closed it behind her softly.

Candles lit the dark room enough for her to see a person lying in the bed. She walked closer and gasped at what she saw.

Itachi was lying on his stomach, his back exposed for her to see the whip like marks and the burns. She knelt besides him and brought her pink glowing hands above his back and began healing him.

Itachi woke up to the something warm and soothing coercing through his body. He turned his head and saw glowing light coming from her and transferring to his body.

"Who did this to you." She whispered.

"Do you really need to ask." He said bluntly.

"But why would he do this to you."

He smirked and lifted himself up even though it caused him pain. "It seems he didn't took a liking to me being close to you." He remembered perfectly what happened earlier today. When the dog found him holding her he threw him away from her and started whipping him with some strange green whip, and then threw him in one of the dungeons, until servants came in and lifted him up and brought him back into his room and took care of his wounds.

"But he had no right to do this!" She shouted shaking him from his thoughts. Silence soon followed and both just stared at each other. Kagome lifted her hand and lightly touched his cheek.

"I'm sorry, If it wasn't for me none of this would've happened. And I'm sure that more of this will happen."

Itachi watched as she withdrew her hand and stood up and made her way towards the door.

She paused with her hand on the door knob and turned to look at him a beautiful smile grazing her face.

"I'll fix this." She said and left.

A sick feeling suddenly made it's way inside his stomach.

…...

Kagome threw open the doors open to Sesshomaru's study without even an invitation and marched up to were he was sitting behind his desk.

"How could you do that to him." She said and slammed her hands on his desk.

Sesshomaru just lifted up an eyebrow at her theatrics.

"Prey tell me what I did to whom." He said as he stood up and stood up in front of her.

"Don't play dumb with me you know exactly what I'm talking about. Why did you basically torture Itachi, and for what just because you didn't like him being close to me…" She was caught off when she found herself pinned to the wall.

Sesshomaru leaned down towards her face. "Listen and listen well it wasn't just because he was close to you, but also because he threatened your very life."

"What are you talking about, he saved my life."

"In my eyes he is only putting you in more danger." He leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"If you don't want me to kill him then I will throw him out of here, but if you won't do that then become my mate."

Kagome's eyes widened. "What?"

Sesshomaru let her go and Kagome slid down the wall until she was on the ground.

"With you becoming my mate I'll be able to give you a longer life and save you from the impending doom that fool brought onto you. But if you refuse me I have no choice but to kill him or I will throw him out of this village. The choice is yours."

Kagome just stared at the ground. She didn't want Sesshomaru to kill Itachi and she didn't want him to be thrown out. She didn't know why but she felt attached to him something inside of her called out for him. There was only one choice.

Clenching her hands she stood up and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I will become your mate."

…...

Months passed by everything went back to normal. Itachi over the passed months grudgingly befriended Inuyasha, and helped him once in a while to watch over the village and protect it. Everything for him was normal you could say, but one thing that bothered him was, Kagome.

Ever since that day she acted strangely in front of him. When he saw her during dinner or around the manor she would just smile at him or wave at him but she never talked to him. And always she was accompanied by either Sesshomaru or Kikyo.

…...

Itachi sighed as he laid on the manors roof. Today was going to be a day of festivities since it was the day of the founding of the village. Every where he looked at he saw colorful lights strung everywhere.

"Hey Itachi, get your but down here we're ready to leave already."

Itachi sighed again. Why was he forced to join them, it had been a long time since he had ever been to a festival, the only one he had ever gone to was the one in Konoha.

He stood up and dropped down onto the ground.

Inuyasha and Kikyo were dressed up in different attire from what they usually wore. They both were wearing grander clothes. He looked towards were Kagome and Sesshomaru stood. Sesshomaru was in his usual clothes only now he was wearing some type of a fluffy thing on one of his shoulders and he had two swords strapped on to his waist.

Kagome was wearing a kimono of blue silk, silver flowers were designed on the cloth and a silver obi was wrapped on her waist and made a big bow on her back. On her feet she was wearing silver slippers but they could hardly be seen with the how long the robe was, and on her hair there was a blue rose. She was beautiful.

Kagome felt him staring and looked up at him and gave him a small smile. But was pulled away when Sesshomaru started walking towards the village.

…...

The celebration was in full blast. Everywhere he looked people were dancing and laughing. He looked around bored, and ignored the glances girls were giving him. Inuyasha and Kikyo were among one of the dancers and Sesshomaru and Kagome were nowhere to be found.

"Ladies and Gentleman please make you way towards the stage, Lord Sesshomaru wants to make an announcement."

A huge crowd gathered and Itachi was among them. Everybody was curious on what there Lord was going to announce. Silence then loomed when they saw The Great Taiyoukai and their Lady walk up onto the stage hand in hand. Sesshomaru faced the crowd and in a loud voice announced. "On this grand day of our village's anniversary I am proud to announce the engagement of myself to Kagome Higurashi."

The crowd suddenly irrupted into cheers and fireworks were exploded in the air. The celebration got even more bigger and rowdier now that they had two reasons for the celebration to be bigger.

Itachi the whole time stayed quiet he watched with emotionless eyes as Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed Kagome. Louder cheers erupted around him.

When Sesshomaru pulled away, Kagome looked at the crowd and spotted Itachi looking at her with blank eyes. She watched as he turned around and started walking away. The whole time she stared not being able to do anything.

…...

_Somewhere in another village_

"I heard the Lady of the village is a great beauty with a kind heart, and it was announced that she is engaged right now." An old woman whispered.

"I heard that she saved a man who was already dead, and what is more fascinating is that the people who have seen his eyes say they are a blood red color." Another whispered. None noticed the cloaked figure that was listening in to their conversation.

Blood red eyes looked from the hood and a smirk played across the man's face. Sasuke smirked at the useful information he heard. "So he's alive."

**Well there you go guys. I hope you enjoyed it please give me at least 15 reviews. No flames. I hope to have the next chapter up maybe next month. **

**Next Chapter: Feelings **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait but this was going to be in a bit of a Haitus but I tried to finish this chapter for you guys. Now I guess I might have rushed the relationship a bit, but I was getting impatient. Sorry. (Bows down) Well I hope you enjoy and thank you to all you guys that reviewed and still kept up with this story. Please review. Now flames. And don't hate me. **

**Feelings**

Darkness is what he saw. Jealousy is what he felt. Itachi watched mindlessly as the flowers blew in the breeze. His mind was on what was happening to him internally.

Why?

Why was it that he was feeling this, this jealousy. He couldn't possibly be jealous of Sesshomaru for having Kagome. He couldn't possibly be hurt. It wasn't like he had developed such feelings as love in such a short time he had been with her. Right? And anyways she was never his.

He sighed and laid his head on his drawn knees, and just stared blankly at nothing.

How could he find himself this low. Where was the cold blooded killer that loved no one and needed no one.

He chuckled. Of course he was gone, he already promised to start a new life, meaning his bloody stained hands were cleaned.

…...

Kagome looked down at her hands as she sat in Sesshomaru's study.

"Did you really have to make such a spectacle in front of everyone."

She looked up outside through the window. A flash of Itachi's emotionless and hurt face passed through her mind.

She shook her head. 'There's nothing for me to feel guilty about.'

"I wanted everyone to know who you belonged too."

'Especially that bastard.' Sesshomaru thought darkly.

Kagome sighed.

"Well I'm going to the village to see the orphanage." She opened the door but glared back at Sesshomaru. "Don't you dare order guards to follow me." With that said she closed the door with a loud thud.

…...

"Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome! Let's play tag."

"No let's play hide and seek."

The children circled around where she was sitting. Kagome laughed.

"We already played those games. How about a story."

A chorus of 'yes' were shouted.

"Okay. Well a long time ago there was a princess who fell in love with a peasant…"

…...

Itachi stood on top of one of the tree branches that was close to where Kagome was with the children, as he listened in on her story telling.

"And they both lived happily ever after." He heard her end.

"Wow! Is that how you feel about our Lord, Lady Kagome?"

He watched as her eyes took a surprised expression before they started clouding with sadness. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"It's a bit different but somewhat like that."

"Kids it's time for your dinner!" cried their caretaker.

Whines were heard as Kagome stood up.

"Come on, guys. It's already passed your supper time and also mine. I'll visit again next week."

She waved goodbye as each was lined up inside the house.

Itachi followed silently as she walked back towards the manor. He suddenly became suspicious when instead of following the path that led home she went through the forest.

He watched as she made her way towards a lake. Fireflies lighted the way and made the water glow gold.

"Why are you following me?"

Itachi's eyes widened. How could she have possibly known he was there. Nobody over the past years has ever caught him.

He jumped down from the branch he was on top of and stood behind her. Kagome just stared off at the fireflies not bothering to turn around and face him.

A laugh suddenly erupted from her.

"I'm such an idiot."

She turned around to face him and he saw tears sliding down her cheek.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

He was taken a back when suddenly she pulled his head down and kissed him.

His eyes widened in surprise, but he let himself be pulled in to the wave of passion that exploded inside of him.

He closed his eyes and brought his hands towards her waist to pull her closer to him. Somewhere inside his mind he could feel the nagging feeling that this was wrong, she was meant for somebody else. But he didn't care.

Kagome pulled away and caressed his cheek.

"I'm sorry." She placed two glowing fingers on his forehead and before he knew it the last thing he saw was her shining blue eyes.

"It'll be better this way, you'll thank me one day." She said to his sleeping body. She turned around to leave but suddenly stopped when she felt she couldn't breath. She fell on her knees her hand grasping at her throat as suddenly she started coughing up blood. Feeling weak she fell on to the ground in a heap, all around her she could feel everything dim. She stretched her hand out and intertwined it with Itachi's.

"This will be better, I promise." she whispered and closed her eyes.

That's how Sesshomaru found both of them.

He bent down and picked Kagome up and headed back towards the manor.

"My Lord what should we do with him."

The guard stood next to Itachi's lying form awaiting his command.

"Take him with you to the Barracks and make sure he never comes in contact with your Lady. What ever you do with him there is none of my concern."

In a gust of wind he disappeared from their sight.

The guard picked up Itachi and carried him on his back.

"You are going to be a handful aren't you kid."

…...

"What have you done now Kagome." Sesshomaru sat down next to where she was sleeping and caressed her face.

"What was needed to be done." Kagome opened her eyes and stared at him. A sad look crossing over them.

"I'm sorry, I fell in love with him. I guess you could say from the first moment I saw him. And he began to feel the same way about me. I stopped him before it turned into anything more." She placed her forearm against her eyes, not wanting him to see her tears.

"I know I am going to be marrying you so I had to stop those dangerous feelings."

"What did you do?"

…...

"Ah you are finally awake."

Itachi looked around him and saw a bunch of bunk beds in the room. A middle aged man sat next to him.

"Where am I?"

"You kid are in the west barracks of Lord Sesshomaru's army. I am going to train you to become a fine soldier. My name is Chitose by the way, what's yours."

"Itachi."

"What happened to me?"

"Oh that you were found unconscious with Lady Kagome in the middle of the forest."

"Lady Kagome?"

"Yeah, you know Lady Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru's intended, kind and gentle and also a great beauty."

Itachi tried to bring up a memory of her but there was nothing only blank spaces.

"Who is she?"

…...

"I erased his memory on anything that had to do with me."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

"He won't remember me anymore. He'll go on with his life, and I will try to forget him, I don't want my heart to be unfaithful to you." She sat up and cupped his cheek.

"I will only try to love you from now on." She then placed her lips against him and kissed him.

'Everything will turn out for the better.'

**Don't hate me you guys. Everything is going to turn out for the better, Sasuke is almost going to make his entrance soon. Next update is somewhere in the near future I just don't know when. Please review. I beg you! Oh yeah and check out my other two stories "Only the Lonely" and "To have never met you." One is a Inuyasha/Bleach the other Inuyasha/Naruto. Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys I know you have been waiting for this chapter for ages and I'm sorry but I have a bit of a problem with it. Well as a gift I combined two chapter into one so you guys wouldn't have to wait. I hope you enjoy, Please Review it gives me strength and heart to write faster. No flames and thank you. Now on to the story...**

**I love You**

"Oh, Lady Kagome you're going to be such a beautiful bride." Kagome just stared at her reflection as the maids gushed over her. She didn't see herself as beautiful.

"Now, now ladies you know her wedding isn't until 2 months." Kikyo walked in and shooed all of them away. Once left alone, she turned around to face her.

"You know you will make such a beautiful tragic bride."

Kagome smiled. "Is it really that noticeable?"

Kikyo returned the smile. "Only just a little. Now come let's get you out of that."

6 months had passed since Kagome last saw Itachi. She didn't know where he was but Sesshomaru reassured her that he was still inside the village safe and sound. 'I really should stop thinking about him. I did promise Sesshomaru.'

"Kikyo, when you fell in love with Inuyasha was there ever a time you thought it was a mistake."

Kikyo stopped what she was doing and looked up at her.

"Does this have anything to do with Itachi?" Kagome just nodded.

"Well let's see." She guided Kagome by the hands and both sat down on the ground.

"When I first fell in love with Inuyasha I never thought it was a mistake. Yes there were people who thought it was, but I never listened to them. Then I died, and still I didn't think that. But then when 50 years past and you came in to the picture I thought that maybe everyone was right. You both looked so happy with each other. But then he chose me, and I still felt it was wrong with how he left you heartbroken. When you gave life back to me, that's when I knew that you were giving him back to me." She leaned forward and hugged Kagome.

"So yes I did think it was a mistake. But I never gave up on my love for him. You shouldn't either Kagome. Please don't regret later marrying Sesshomaru, you'll both be miserable."

...

"Itachi! Itachi where are you!" Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree trying to find the dark haired man. "Dammit Itachi, quit hiding and come out." He stood up in a high branch and looked around, until he spotted him. "Aha, found you."

Itachi looked up at the clouds passing by as he closed his eyes and relaxed. "Itachi!" Great there went his day off. He sat up and glared at the gray haired dog.

"What do you want Inuyasha."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared at him. "What do you mean what do I want. I came here to get your butt back to the barracks, Chitose wants you back. It seems that you have a new mission waiting for you."

Itachi stood up with a sigh. The missions he usually got were him just escorting people or helping around the village, he was still not allowed to become a guard. It was the same as back in his old village except without the whole ninja and assassination stuff. But dammit he was just enjoying his day off. "Well let's see what the old man has for me today."

…

Sesshomaru looked out the window to see Kagome walking along the garden. He saw the way she picked a rose and smelled it. Her expression was one of bitter sadness. The grip on the pen he was holding tightened.

"Do you see the pain she is in?"

Sesshomaru sighed and turned around to meet accusing brown eyes.

"You should know better, and knock next time Kikyo."

Kikyo sat down on one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Sesshomaru, are you really happy with Kagome by your side."

"Tch, what kind of stupid question is that."

"Then do you really love her."

Sesshomaru who had enough of the questions glared at her. "What are you getting at Kikyo? I love her isn't it obvious with how long I had to wait for her, my one true wish for her is for me to make her happy."

"Then if you really love her won't you release her."

Sesshomaru quickly rose up his chair falling back.

"What?"

Kikyo gracefully stood up herself.

"You have already seen that she is still in love with him. Nothing will change that feeling, not even you. Why can't you accept that?"

She turned around towards the door but stopped before she could open it.

"Please think about what I just told you." With those final words she left.

Sesshomaru stood standing there looking at the door for a long time, until the sound of laughter broke the silence. He turned once again to look out the window and saw Kagome running around the garden playing around with some of the village children who came to visit her.

_'If you really love her won't you release her?' _He thought back to what Kikyo told him.

"Damn it." He put his hands on his forehead and just stared at her happy face. She never smiled at him like that usually it was forced.

He suddenly faced forward determination of his face, and quickly grabbed a clean piece of paper and began writing something on it. Once done he folded it and sealed it. He called a messenger in, and gave it to him. When the messenger left, he called in his servants.

"I want you to pack up my things; I am leaving for a business trip." He looked around one last time at Kagome's smiling face, and left the room.

…

Itachi opened the door to his room exhausted. His mission was not much of a bother; it was just the long distance he had to travel. He laid down his face down fully clothed. He was just about to doze off when someone knocked on his door.

He groaned and stood up opening the door. "What is it now?" Chitose stood outside holding a letter in his hand.

"Please tell me this is not another mission Chitose."

Chitose only smiled. "Well not exactly, you only have to deliver this letter."

Itachi glared, his Sharingan activate in annoyance.

"You woke me up just to deliver one simple letter. Can't this wait till morning?"

"I'm afraid not, it is urgent for you to deliver it, someone will be waiting for you in the village square. Itachi snatched the letter from his hand and gave him one last glare.

"I better get paid extra for this." He said before he jumped on top of a roof and out of sight.

"Oh, you will get paid extra." Chitose chuckled. 'You'll finally be reunited with Lady Kagome, I wish you happiness the both of you.' At first he never knew what really had happened on that fateful day, until Lord Inuyasha came to talk to him about it. He found it sad that Itachi was relinquished from the burden of his heart, while Kagome had to live with it her whole life.

Even though Itachi had been his subordinate for a little bit of time, he had come to care for the young man. He had excelled faster than all of his students. He would always say it was because of who he was back then. The boy would talk a little with him about his past, the sin he committed and the reasons, and also about his younger brother and how he made him come to hate him. He would always say he never regretted what he did.

Chitose turned around to go back to his room only to see Lord Inuyasha leaning against the wall.

"So you he ordered you to lead him to her huh."

Chitose closed his eyes.

"Yes, and I see he ordered you the same thing for her."

Inuyasha opened his eyes and smirked.

"I'm glad both of the will have a chance of happiness. Especially Kagome; she more than anybody deserves it. Although I guess Itachi does too, if his past is anything to look at."

His eyes suddenly became shadowed with guilt. "Although I feel like I betrayed my brother. He really did love her."

"Now, now Lord Inuyasha. It was your brother who wanted this, maybe he finally understood what real love was." Chitose put a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Come, you need to go back to the manor, I believe those two will have an announcement soon."

Inuyasha smiled. "Feh, I guess you're right."

…

Itachi who was still annoyed turned the letter around and around trying to see what it was. The only thing that was visible was the initials K.H. He sighed pocketing the letter inside his cloak. 'Now where was it that he told me I was supposed to wait for her.' He looked around him but saw nobody everybody was already inside their house probably sleeping. 'Of course they would be who would be up, at this godly hour.

He stopped when he saw a figure sitting where the fountain was. He cautiously approached it.

Kagome sat there alone in the dark waiting for what was supposed to be a surprise. 'If Inuyasha is playing another prank on me, he will regret it.' She fumed. 'But I guess I'm to blame, I'm the idiot who didn't question him when he told the guards to not follow me or when he told me to come here and wait, in the middle of the night. I guess I'll wait here a bit longer, if nothing happens then I'll hunt him down.'

So that's what Kagome did she waited, she preoccupied herself by looking at the water rippling from the splashes of the water.

"Um excuse me." Kagome's eyes widened. 'That voice.' She looked up to see those same familiar black eyes. She looked up speechless.

Itachi was almost taken back by those vibrant blue eyes that stared up at him.

"Um, are you by any chance Kagome Higurashi?"

Just by hearing her name, she couldn't stop the tears from slipping.

"Are you okay?" He knelt down to take a closer look.

'I shouldn't be sad. I asked for this. Please god give me strength.' Kagome forced a smile and looked at him.

"I'm fine and yes that is my name. Why do you ask?" Itachi looked at her worriedly but handed her the letter.

"I was sent to deliver this letter to you." Kagome took the letter and clutched it in her hand.

"Thank you very much. Goodbye." She stood up but before she could walk away a hand stopped her.

Kagome looked behind her to see Itachi holding her hand back. His bangs shadowed his eyes.

"I don't know who you are but I feel like I do. Have we met before?" This only brought more tears into her eyes.

"No, sir I'm sorry you must be mistaken me for someone else." She tried again to move away but he still took hold of her.

"Why are you lying to me Kagome?" Kagome's eyes widened and she looked behind her to see Itachi looking at her with intense eyes.

"You-you remember." Itachi smiled at her.

"I never forgot." Kagome removed herself from his grip and turned around to face him. Tears were still sliding down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. But I can't, I can't betray Sesshomaru." Itachi had enough he took hold of her hand and brought her against him. Kagome looked up at him and he took her mouth in his. Kagome couldn't take it anymore she decided to just let herself be taken. She also returned the kiss.

Itachi broke it and leaned his head against hers. "I have never said these words to anybody, only to you Kagome. I love you."

Kagome smiled sadly to him. "I love you too Itachi. But I can't just leave Sesshomaru he has done so much for me." Itachi smiled. "Don't worry it seems that Sesshomaru already understands."

"What do you mean?"

Itachi took hold of the letter he gave her. "Read it."

Kagome took it and opened it. A lone piece of paper with only a few sentences was inside of it. She began reading what it said.

_"My dearest Kagome, _

_ I'm sorry for forcing you to forget the person you fell in love with. I'm sorry for forcing you to fall in love with me. I finally understood that if I really loved you I would set you free. I hope you and Itachi will be happy together. Please don't feel bad about me, you are meant to find happiness. I'll see you soon. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Sesshomaru"_

Once Kagome was done reading it, she tucked it away. "Thank you Sesshomaru." She whispered. She felt strong arms embrace her from behind. "I love you so much." Kagome leaned back. "As do…" She stopped when coughs started racking through her body. Itachi quickly took hold of her before she fell on to the floor. It took but a moment until it calmed down. She removed her hand from her mouth and saw blood splattered on it.

"I'm sorry." Kagome chuckled.

"Idiot, this is no time for you to be laughing at this. Come on I'll take you back to the manor." He carried her bridal style and began making his trip back.

"Hey Itachi, how come you didn't forget about me?" Kagome said tiredly.

"I did at first, but then I kept on having visions and dreams about you. At first I thought I was going crazy but then I started putting the puzzles into place. When I figured it out, and learned that I everybody was to keep me away from you I decided to play dumb. I thought that maybe I should let you marry Sesshomaru; he could give you more than I could. But then Kikyo came and gave me a lecture in love. It was then that I decided I should fight for you…" He stopped when he heard a soft snore, and looked down to see her sleeping.

He smiled down at her. "I love you." He couldn't stop saying that to her.

"I love you too." He looked at her surprised, but she was still sleeping.

He laughed. "I know."

…

Sasuke looked in front of him, and he could sense a sort of barrier hiding something behind it. 'Who did these people think he was?'

Some sort of black energy manifested in his hand and he slammed it into the barrier. The barrier opened up a bit given him enough time to pass through. He smiled when he saw guards surround him on the other side.

The guards couldn't see anything except red eyes staring back at them.

"Who are you?" One of them shouted. Laughter was his only response. "You should give me enough entertainment."

Nobody heard the screams that filled the night.

**Sasuke has appeared. Finally yeah I know. Well if some of you are wondering why this went so fast well I just didn't want to spend a whole time on them sulking about each other, I wanted the story to keep pace and bring up the problem which will be Sasuke, and later Naruto and the other will be introduced. So you guys just wait. Next chapter will come sometime near the future. "Only the Lonely" Will next be update followed by "Second time around." See guys later and Remember REVIEW! PLEASE!**


End file.
